Bartender
by Crash8573
Summary: Rated M only for language. Based on the song Bartender by Lady Antebellum. After a bad breakup, Lucy had finally pulled herself together and gotten over it. But after seeing him out with his new girl she's feeling horrible again. Her friends drag her out to the bar where she just happens to meet a sexy bartender.


Bartender

Based on the song Bartender by Lady Antebellum

 **A/N: So I randomly thought of this on the drive home from work the other day and my sister made me sit down and write it, and she also was awesome enough to type it up for me, so a Big thanks to her.**

8 O' clock on friday night I'm still at home. All my girls keep on blowing up my phone, come on he aint worth the pain do whatcha gotta do to forget his name. It's been a month since we broke up, I thought i was over him, but here I was moping over him again. I'd been out shopping after work enjoying my friday when I saw my ex Sting with his new girl, Yukino. Yukino was not only beautiful but had once been someone I thought of as a friend, but she only got close to me to get to Sting. I'd found them having sex on my couch on valentines day of all days. I kicked them out naked and called Gajeel, Levy's boyfriend. I know it sounds weird to call my best friends boyfriend before anyone else but i needed his help. He rushed right over with Levy in tow and helped me move the couch out of the apartment and to a field where we burned it along with both of Sting and Yukinos clothes. After that I bought a new couch that looked nothing like the other one. Then spent the next week breaking it in by binging on ice cream and neftlix. My girls, Levy, Cana, Mira, Erza, and Juvia helped get me on my feet again and their boyfriends helped. Gajeel, Baccus, Laxus, Jellal, and Gray found Sting and kicked his ass. Now after a month I was doing fine, that is until I saw them earlier. I was back on the couch with my ice cream and netflix. The girls calling and texting that I needed to forget about him.

 **Knock Knock!**

"Lucy I'm coming in!" Gray shouted through the door . He came in and found me on the couch sulking. " Come on get dressed. You are not doing this again."

Now there is only one thing left for me to do. Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots. Check the mirror one last time and kiss the past was right, they all were right. Sting wasn't worth it. I looked hota as hell and he was just a mistake, I needed to move on.

" 's do this." I said to Gray and we headed out the door and to the bar where everyone was waiting for us.

"LUCY!" Mira and Levy Shouted when I got close.

"Nice work Gray!" Erza said. Cana gave a thumbs up.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia just threw herself at her boyfriend.

"How you holding up?" Laxus asked.

" Yeah do we need to kick some ass again?" Gajeel asked cracking his knuckles.

"Naw I'm fine. Thanks you guys, but what I'm really needing now is a double shot of crown, chase that disco ball around till I don't remember. Go until they cut me off gonna get a little lost in the noise in the lights." I said walking across the floor to the bar. "Hey bartender" I said. "Can I get I double shot of crown?"

"Sure thing." The bartender was a total hottie. He was tall, tan, and muscular. He had strange pink hair, but it worked for him.

"Here you are." He said setting my drink down. " Kind of a stong drink, what made a pretty girl like you need a double shot of crown?"

" Saw my cheating douchebag ex and his girl today." I dont know why I told him this but as I looked into his onyx eyes I couldn't help myself.

" What kind of idiot cheats on a beautiful girl like you?" He asked seemingly angry on my behalf.

"Ugg! That idiot." I said nodding to Sting as he walked through the door. Just my luck, I downed my drin. "Can I get another?" He refilled my cup and I easily downed that one too.

"Oh wel isn't it the whore who left me naked on her front yard." Sting snarled.

" You dumbass. Obviously you're the whore since you were the one naked and that's not something I'd brag about." Jellal said glaring daggers at Sting. My friends all appeared by my side instantly. I don't know what I would do without them.

" Hey bartender! I need a shot of vodka like now!" Sting yelled ignoring Jellal's comment.

"Then I suggest you go find another bar." The pink haired man said handing me another drink.

"What!? Give me my damn shot!" Sting screeched.

" No. I reserve the right to refuse to serve anyone and I refuse to serve a cheating fucktard like you."

" What the fuck?! You little bitch this is all your falt!" Sting raised up his hand and slapped me. I instantly reacted by kicking him in the balls and kneeing him in the face when he bent over. In the next instant Laxus and Baccus had a hold of Sting so he couldn't retaliate.

" Hey Elfman! Can you throw this piece of trash out and make sure he never comes back ever."

" Sure thing Natsu." Elfman came and grabbed Sting. "Oh heys guys." He smiled. Elfman was Mira's younger brother and also the bouncer here which is the main reason came to this bar, he let us in almost immediatly instead of us having to wait in line forever since this bar is really popular. " I'll get rid of this asshole. Sorry Lucy, I wouldn't of let him in if I had been manning the door" He smiled apologetically.

" Don't worry about it ." I smiled warmly at him. He carried Sting out the door.

"So Natsu? Was that your name?" Mira asked. He nodded. " Thank you for standing up for our girl but how did you know he cheated on her?"

"She told me." He simply said.

" She told you?" Levy asked turning to stare at me. "You just told him?"

" Yeah." I shrugged sipping my drink.

" Its not like you to just tell random people your problems." Erza said.

" Yeah Lucy, you know that's not the way to get him in your pant." Cana said.

"CANA!" I yelled.

" What you know you need to get some. I know its been at least a month."

" Juvia thinks so too." Juvia decided now would be the right time to speak up.

"Ugg! I need another drink." I said with my face in my hands.

" Here try this." Natsu said handing me a fruity cocktail drink.

"Mmmm this is good." I said gulping down the drink.

Pour em hot tonight till the party and the music and the truth collide. Bring it till his memory fades away. Hey Bartender.

" Hey princess. Would you like to dance with me?" This orange haired guy asked. I nodded yes and let him lead me to the dance floor. Tonight ill let a stanger pull me on the floor, spin me round, and let him buy a couple more,but before it goes to far I'll let him down easy. Cuz tonights al about dancing with my girls to the DJ. Put that that song on replay. What I'm really needing now is a double crown. Chase that disco ball around till I dont remember. Go until they me off. Wanna get a little lost in the noise in the lights. Pour em hot till night till the party and the music and the truth collide. Bring it till his memory fades away. Hey bartender. Feeling that buzz, I'm ready to rock ain't no way I ma tell him to stop, so pour that thing up to the top, I'm coming in hot.

" Hey bartender, you know you're really nice and super hot!" I slurred definintly feeling the buzz.

"Thank you Lucy." Natsu replied handing me a water.

"You, you're the one I should've dated, you wouldd't have cheated on me right?"

" Of course not." He smiled " Now drink your water please." I gulped it down and he handed me another.

" Hey bartender , would you go on a date with me?" Okay so I wasn't just buzzed and I never would've asked him out on a date under normal circumstances, but i definatly liked Natsu.

" Sure Luce, but not tonight." He answered. I quickly wrote my number on a napkin and handed it to him.

" Call me." I giggled.

" Come on Bunny girl, Let's get you home." Gajeel said picking me up. A drunk Levy giggled, she was hanging off Gajeels back. The rest of the guys were carrying their drunk girlfriends too.

"Hey flame brain! You better not break her heart." Gray called back at Natsu.

" Not a chance Ice Princess." Natsu called back. " I don't think I could if I wanted too." He mumbled to himself.

THE NEXT DAY

I found myself on the couch covered in a blanket. My coffee table had some tylenol and a gateraid waiting for me. I took them, but actually didn't feel to bad. Must've been all the water Natsu had me drink. OH GOD! Natsu! I asked him to go on a date and said weird things to him. He probably thinks I'm super weirdo. Suddenly my Sailor moon theme song Song rand out. I dived for my phone. It was an unknown number, I answered it hoping that it was Natsu.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

" Hey Luce." Natsu's voice said. "How ya feeling?"

" Pretty good actually, I have you to thank for that, making me drink so much water. Thank you."

"No prob. How ya holding up emotion wise?"

" Alright. Kicking him in the nuts made me feel alot better. " I laughed.

" Good Good. So you still wanna take my hot self on a date?" He laughed.

" Oh God! I swear I'm not usually that weird."

"Haha it wasn't bad. A guy could get used to a weirdo like you." I blushed.

" But seriosly, how bout a coffee date in, say an hour? I'll even pay, even though you're techinally the one that asked me on the date."

"Sounds good."

"Great. Do you know where Fairytail is?"

" Yeah I love that coffee shop. Mira actually Manages it, and Laxus's Grandpa owns the place. I'll see you there in an hour."

"Can't wait. Bye Luce."

" See you soon. Natsu."

 **A/N: So there it is. I hope you liked. This might turn into a two shot or even more chapters, let me know what you think, should I do more chapters or leave it be?**


End file.
